1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to press-contact type electrical connectors and, particularly, to an electrical connector with a contact element not fitted to but merely pressed against a contact element of a mating connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese patent application Kokai No. 6-20737 discloses such an electrical connector as shown in FIG. 3, wherein a pair of connectors 50 and 60 have a pair of housings 51 and 61 in which contact elements 52 and 62 are arranged in a direction perpendicular to the sheet. The contact sections 52A and 62A of the contact elements are abutted against each other in the plugging direction for making an electrical connection. The contact sections 52A and 62A are made convex and project from the windows 53A and 63A of front covers 53 and 63 so that when the connectors 50 and 60 are plugged in, they are flexed into the interiors of the front covers 53 and 63. That is, the contact sections 52A and 62A are moved inwardly of the front covers 53 and 63 as shown by arrows 54 and 64 of FIG. 3. Thus, the contact elements 52 and 62 are electrically connected with a predetermined pressure.
In the connector of FIG. 3, the contact sections 52A and 62A of contact elements 52 and 62 are bent at the curved portions 55 and 65 and moved only in the direction shown by the arrows 54 and 64. Consequently, the contact sections 52A and 62A are not rubbed each other. As a result, dust and dirt adheres to the contact sections and causes poor contact.